


Werewolves

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/M, France/Jeanne D'Arc - Freeform, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Teen Wolf and Hetalia crossover, Werewolves, angsty teens, first crossover I've published, gerita - Freeform, maybe PruCan, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: Lovi and his brothers move to Beacon Hills, and the oblivious Lovi gets bitten by Derek Hale. Now they know the truth: werewolves are real.





	1. Scared And Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This started when I heard Jar Of Hearts as done by Boyce Avenue & Tiffany Alvord (YouTube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTlUu0a9oWc). Now it's a whole thing.
> 
> This is my first crossover. I watched Teen Wolf to the end, and I've been writing Hetalia for two years and two months now.
> 
> Let me know how this is...it's my first crossover, and feedback is welcome!
> 
> First person POV. Perspective identified bold-italic centered at top of chapter.

**_~Lovi~_ **

It was impossible to believe the popular kids actually wanted me at their party. I’m the outcast, the nerd. Or at least, I was. That was all turned on its ear when that strange black wolf bit me. The bite healed, and now I can hear, see, and smell things I shouldn’t be able to. I don’t need my inhaler anymore. I’m faster, stronger, more athletic than I used to be. I got on the ‘ _ soccer _ ’ team this year, and not just because I’m good at football but because I’m better than I was. People are paying attention to me, popular people. I’m suddenly popular. Girls are asking me out left and right, but I turn them down because I’m gay. It’s a little overwhelming, to be honest. I did go to the party, though. It was fun and a drop-dead gorgeous Spaniard talked to me for awhile before he went off to join his friends. But I had to leave early. It was a full moon and I felt like killing someone, so I slipped off and ran as far as I could. I had to get away.

I blacked it out at some point. I woke up in a ditch off the side of the road drenched in blood that’s not my own. A dead deer lay in shreds next to me, also covered in blood. My ankle throbbed. And now I lay in that ditch, stunned and confused. I don’t know where I am. I don’t remember coming here. I don’t know the way home. Where am I?

I wipe the blood from my right hand on the grass beside me and scoop my phone from my pocket. Thank God I have it on me, or I’d be screwed.

It’s ten o’clock on a Saturday. My hand trembles as I dial my little brother Feliciano’s number and press the surface to my ear. It rings. And it rings again. And again. Then there’s a click, and my fratellino answers shakily, “Ciao?”

“Feli,” I breathe, relieved.

“Lovi!” his voice jumps up ten octaves. “Where are you? You didn’t come home last night.”

“I don’t know,” I answer shakily. “Have Sebastian track my phone. I don’t know where the hell I am and I’m covered in blood and my ankle is swollen and I’m scared. I think you were right. I’m scared.”

“I told you that party was a bad idea. It elevates your heart-rate.”

“No, no, they’re fine,” I say quickly. “I got out early. I left. I ran. But I blacked it out and I don’t know where I am or what happened and I’m scared. I’m scared. Get me out of here.”

“Give me a minute to call him,” Feli says. “It’s okay. Just stay where you are.”

He hangs up. I close my eyes to wait.


	2. Track Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli calls Sebastian.

**_~Sebastian~_ **

“Feli, I’m at work,” I pick up agitatedly.

“I know and I’m sorry,” Feli’s panicked voice says. “But Lovi didn’t come home last night. He doesn’t know where he is and he’s scared. He said it three times. He’s scared. Track his phone, he used it to call me so I know it’s on. I don’t know where he is. He said he’s covered in blood, his ankle’s swollen, he blacked it out last night, he’s scared. Find him. Please.”

I close my eyes for a second, breathe, then go online and track him. I give Feli the coordinates and get up. I’m coming, too. This isn’t good.

Feli thanks me profusely and hangs up. I pull my coat on, call to my coworkers that I’ll be back, and slip out of the building. My little brothers are more important; any work can wait.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Lovi being adorable & protective.

**_~Lovi~_ **

Feli slides down next to me on trembling legs. “Lovi.”

I peek up. I’ve managed to curl myself up in a little ball like a wolf pup, and I push myself up to my knees, then fall back over. My ankle is pissed. “Ow.”

Sebastian slides down next to us. He’s supposed to be at work; he must be worried to leave.

“He’s hurt,” Feli says shakily. He points to my ankle.

Sebastian looks me over a couple times. I reach out with the hand that’s not bloody and close my fingers on the end of his sleeve like we used to do when we were really little and we were scared.

Sebastian hesitates a couple moments, looks me over again, then slides his arms under me and jerks his head. “Car.”

Feli gets shakily to his feet. “Okay.”

Sebastian slides me into the back seat. Feli gets in up front. I scoot upright and collapse against the seat, coughing a couple times.

“There’s an animal clinic we could take him to,” Feli suggests. “Because he’s not normal we can’t just take him to a doctor. Werewolves don’t go to normal doctors.”

Sebastian shuts the doors and buckles in, barely glancing at Feli. He only does this when he’s super anxious and worried. He’s too quiet.

Sebastian shifts the car into gear and punches it. He only does that when he’s really anxious, too.

Feli presses back into the seat. “Take it easy, fratello.”

“No.”

He only gives one word answers when he’s this worked up. This is bad.

“Sebastian,” I say quietly. “Easy.”

He slows just a little. Feli sighs. “You’re gonna get pulled over.”

“I’m a lawyer,” he says. His voice is devoid of emotion. He’s covering up his fear. “Even if I do, I can get out of it. I can fight it myself in court if it gets that far. Most of the time when I do get pulled over, they let me go after I flash my badge. We’ll be fine.”

I reach out again with the clean hand, laying it on his arm. Just the touch is enough he slows, casting a very quick glance back at me.

“Relax,” I tell him. “Getting this worked up isn’t gonna help anyone.”

“And that’s coming from Lovi, who’s scared and covered in blood,” Feli adds.

I cough again. Sebastian twitches, but he finally slows to five miles above the speed limit. It’s enough he probably won’t get pulled over. I pull my hand back.

Seb parks neatly in front of the clinic, twirling up to his feet dramatically and slamming the door. Feli gets up shakily and barely manages to close his door and open mine before Sebastian sweeps in, scooping me up and darting inside. Feli follows. I curl up against my eldest brother, shutting my eyes.

The doctor barely lays eyes on me before he jerks his head and brings me in the back. We slip in, and he says, “Another werewolf pack in town, eh?”

“A-another pack?” Feli asks. He sounds scared.

“There’s the Hales, Derek and the Hale family,” he says. “All of them are werewolves.”

“That might be who bit him,” Feli says.

“First full moon?” the doctor asks.

Feli nods. “He got bit a week ago.”

“The first two or three are the worst,” he says.

He cleans off the blood first. Then he says, “This is gonna hurt, kid,” and wrenches my ankle back into place.

I wince. Then the bones heal back together and it’s so itchy, and I squeak a little. “What the—”

“You heal,” the doctor says. “It’s part of being a werewolf. Get used to it.”

Feli blinks. The doctor shrugs. “Werewolves heal extremely fast. That’s how we know the blood isn’t his. Look.”

He pricks my arm with a knife. It bleeds for only a second before it heals over. “It’s easier to see on the skin. But bones, tendons, it’ll all heal in seconds.”

“Oh,” Feli says.

“You’re new to this, aren’t you?” he asks.

Feli nods. “We thought they were myths until he got bit.”

“Ah.”

Sebastian is still quiet. Now he paces in agitated circles.

The doctor catches his arm. “Hey.”

Sebastian stiffens and looks ready to kill, but he turns. The doctor sighs. “He’ll be alright. But the next two full moons at least, you have to chain him up in a basement or the middle of the forest. Otherwise, this happens. He wakes up god-knows-where hurt. He’ll be able to control it after three.”

Sebastian’s mouth twitches towards an angry grimace. The doctor shrugs. “Believe me, I’ve talked to the Hales. I’m their doctor. It’s not easy and it’s not kind, but it’s the only way to prevent him from killing people. I don’t think any of you want that. It’s the safest way. He could hurt even you in that state and not remember in the morning.”

Sebastian looks at me just as I shiver a little. _I hate this. I would just say fuck it and give up, but…Feli._

Feli shrugs. “I mean, if he’s okay with it…”

I shake my head. “I don’t wanna hurt anyone.”

“There’s your answer,” the doctor says.

The doctor turns to me. “This’ll be especially hard on you because you’re a hormonal teenager. But if your heart-rate elevates, you’ll turn. Your eyes will glow. Your nails become claws. So be careful. Most werewolves try not to bite anyone who’s younger than twenty-one to twenty-five for that very reason. It’s easier when you’re older. But that doesn’t make it impossible.”

“He has severe social anxiety and his heart is usually pounding around people,” Feli blurts out. “He’s pretty volatile. It won’t be easy. At all.”

I wince. The doctor sighs. “You can work on that. Try and stay calm, no matter what happens. Otherwise, this happens.”

He lifts my hand. My fingernails are now like wolf claws, dark and sharp. He holds up a mirror; my eyes are ice-blue with flecks of honey gold. “Woah.”

He sets the mirror aside. “Most alphas have red eyes and kill to become alpha. Betas have honey-gold eyes. Omegas have emerald green eyes. True alphas have ice-blue eyes.”

“What’s the difference between a true alpha and a normal one?” Feli asks for me.

“Well, a true alpha is stronger, more powerful,” he says. “A true alpha can defeat a normal alpha.”

Feli nods. The doctor continues, “Also, true alphas don’t kill to become alpha, they’re naturally one. Naturally a leader. People bow down to you without you trying to make them, especially werewolves and dogs. Cats won’t like you, though. But you can befriend literally any dog. Your senses are heightened. True alphas are also one-in-a-trillion: they’re extremely rare. And the main problem is, you don’t have a pack. If you don’t form one…well, bad things happen. You get lonely without a pack. You’ll wake up in the middle of the woods with no clue how you got there. You’ll be very short and snappish with everyone, even people you genuinely care about. You need a pack as much as they need you.”

“What about the gold flecks?” Feli asks.

“Well _that_ means your future mate—partner, lover, whatever you want to call it—will be a beta. The flecks in your eyes are the color of your soulmate’s eyes. Which means they’ll be a werewolf, too. Not necessarily when you meet them, but at some point. You’ll know when that happens. You’ll feel comfortable around them very quickly—social anxiety aside.”

“Oh.”

I shift a little and glance at Sebastian. He’s still pacing.

The doctor helps me down. “Be careful who you pick, though. Your pack…once it’s formed, your pack is for life. Same with a soulmate—that’s for life, too. Wolves are pack-oriented creatures. Find one.”

I reach out and catch Sebastian’s hand. He stops and turns and tilts his head. I move closer and rest my head on his arm. If I have to have a pack, my brothers are a part of it.

“And he just picked someone,” the doctor mutters.

Feli looks a little surprised. “What?”

“Family is often part of the pack,” the doctor says. “It’s only natural. He automatically reached for him, which makes him part of the pack immediately.”

Sebastian wraps his arm around my shoulders. “Our family already _is_ one. We stick together. Most of the rest of our family turned their backs on us, so we’re all we’ve got.”

Feli reaches out his hand. I close the distance and capture his hand in mine. The claws are gone now, but everything’s in UV. “Why’s everything in UV?” I ask quietly.

“Ah,” the doctor says, “that, too. If your eyes are glowing, everything’s in ultraviolet. You can see in the dark and see heat signatures and stare at the sun. You can shake that off. Just stay calm.”

I blink a few times. The UV glow goes away. “There you go,” he praises in this dog-and-biscuit voice.

I growl. It comes out naturally, like a snarl, and even I’m a little surprised. But I still say, “Don’t treat me like a puppy.”

Feli giggles and closes his hand on mine. “You’re adorable.”

I glare at him for a moment. He immediately looks away and smiles shyly. He doesn’t usually do that.

Sebastian pecks a kiss on the side of my head. “Take it easy, buddy.”

I snuggle a little against him. After we moved here nine years ago, he took the place of both my father and my mother. I feel like a little pup, gravitating back to its parents.

Feli giggles again. “He’s not normally like this.”

“Pups are usually like that with their parents, particularly their fathers, when they’re scared,” the doctor says. “Or, if their parents aren’t around, their siblings or other pack members.”

“Seb is kinda our dad,” Feli says. “Y’know, after we left Italy and everyone turned on us. I was six. Lovi was eight. Seb was the adult, he was eighteen.”

The doctor nods. “His natural instincts now have those wolf-like traits, so it makes sense for him to seek out the closest thing he has to a father. But be careful; pups can also get protective. Watch.”

He moves towards Seb with the surgical knife still in his hand. I shift between them, and everything goes UV. I don’t even realize I’ve growled until Feli flinches, and the doctor stops a few steps away and sets the knife aside. “See?”

I shake my head a few times and bury my cheek against his side. “I don’t like this.”

Sebastian automatically tightens his grip, muttering, “You’ll get used to it. You’ll get better at controlling it as time goes on. You’ll be okay.”

Feli shivers a little and lays a hand on my arm. I pull him closer, just a little behind me. He lets me, snuggling against my side. He makes a faint sound of contentment, and the UV goes away just like that. A kind of peace replaces the anger. I peck a kiss on his cheek and hide again. Feli hums contentedly.

“You just have to be more careful with him from now on,” the doctor says. He turns to me. “And _you_ need to learn to control it and be aware of it. It’s not impossible, son.”

 _Judgemental bastard._ I’m not bold enough to speak it aloud, though, so I just nod.

Finally we turn and leave. Sebastian sighs and pulls his arm back. “I have to go back to work. I’ll be home for dinner.”

I pout at him without thinking about it. He laughs a little. “It’s only a few hours, buddy. I can’t just take off, you know.”

“You can go to the park,” Feli suggests. “Try and learn about this away from other people so you don’t have to worry about hurting anyone.”

I sigh and drop my eyes. I know he can’t just leave the office, but he’s keeping me stable. It’s easier with him around. It’s easier to control. “Okay.”

I don’t sound happy, even to me. Feli giggles a bit. “He’ll come home.”

“That’s—that’s not…” I sigh exasperatedly. I can’t explain this. “Whatever.”

“Lovi, your eyes,” Feli points out. It’s all in UV again.

I blink a few times. “I can’t control that. Not yet, at least. I’m even a little upset and it happens. I don’t have to look anyone in the eye. It doesn’t matter.”

I shake my head a bit. “It’s not that I don’t understand. I don’t want you to work late again. Not now. Very few people can…keep me calm even when I get worked up over something.” _That’s a good way to explain it._ “I’m more stable than I was even ten minutes ago.”

“You’re saying he keeps you more stable so you don’t want him to go,” Feli concludes.

I nod. “Yeah. But I understand work is important.”

Sebastian ruffles my hair. “You can last a few hours. I’m not working late tonight.”

He gets in the car and takes off. Feli watches him go, and when he turns back he looks surprised. Everything’s in UV again, but this time it’s because I’m sad so the light is different. The colors aren’t as bright. My body temperature drops and my eyes fall to the ground.

Feli pulls out his phone and fires off a few texts, then pockets it again. “I’m gonna go hang with Ludwig, okay? Just come home by dinner time.”

I nod to show I heard. The UV goes away again. “’Kay.”

Feli turns and walks away. I make my way up and into the park, walking my cautious way up the path and in so deep no one will find me. It’s safer that way.

I let go of all the hate, all the fear, all the silly grief, all the tension, and close my eyes.

I open my eyes. I now stand on all all fours, big black paws with long claws and soft fur visible with my eyes. My eyes no longer see in UV. I pad over to a puddle and peek at myself. I’m completely a wolf now. My eyes are ice-blue and alive with energy. I feel alive. I feel free.

I bound around in circles like a puppy. I’m a wolf pup now, both literally and figuratively.

It’s a human voice that draws my ears to rise and listen. “—I know, right? He’s so hot!”

It’s the lilting, beautiful voice of my Spanish friend from the party. He walks this way. Maybe I can trust him. Maybe.

“I mean, he’s just…ugh. I can’t believe he actually talked to me. He looked so uneasy for a party-goer. I don’t think he’s a regular.”

He seems to be talking on the phone.

There’s a loud _bang!_ and something hard and cold embeds itself in my foot. I yelp and lick at my bloody back paw.

A giant wolf, grey-furred and twice my size (if not thrice) bounds in the way, between me and the hunter. He snarls at the hunter, snapping his jaws.

“Woah,” the Spaniard’s voice says, “sir, it’s illegal to hunt wolves in this park.”

“That ain’t no ordinary wolf,” the hunter snaps.

 _So he knows._ A werewolf hunter.

I whine and lick at my bloody paw. The Spaniard crosses his arms. “No, it’s _not_ normal. It’s a fucking baby! Leave him alone.”

The big wolf growls as if to second this, licking worriedly at my head. I limp forward a step and hide under him. _Ow. Ow. What is this stuff?_

I whine again. The Spaniard clears his throat. “Don’t make me call the cops, asshole.”

The hunter fires again and takes off running. I yelp and leap back. This time, the bullet misses.

The Spaniard kneels down and holds his left hand out. The phone is gone. “My name’s Toni,” he says. “I won’t hurt you. Here, let me get a look at that.”

I glance at the big wolf as if for direction. He licks my head, nods, and trots off.

I limp my way forward cautiously, like a real wolf would. I sniff at his fingers. He smells like pine trees, car oil, old leather, and tomato vines. It’s pleasant.

I lick at his hand, limping forward another step and collapsing. God, my foot hurts.

He gently picks me up, heading back up the path and into a car. He sets me down in the passenger seat, and I curl up. I want to see how this plays out. I want to see what kind of person he really is, the kind of person he is when he’s not around people and feels free to be himself.

He pulls onto the road and begins to pet me. It’s sort of nice, so I let him. I even lick at his hand weakly to encourage him. He begins to sing soft Spanish lullabies, which is rather nice too.

We pull up in front of the clinic. I figure once we’re in the back with the doctor, I’ll shift back. For now…well, this is nice. I won’t ruin the moment.

Toni scoops me up and runs inside. “Doctor?”

He comes out of the back. I flick my tail and look him right in the eye. He nods in understanding. “What happened?”

“He got shot,” Toni says.

“Ah.”

The doctor gives me a knowing look. “Come.”

We move into the back. The moment Toni sets me down, I shift back and sit up. “Ow. I think it’s silver. It burns.”

The doctor wiggles it out of my ankle and sews it up, then helps me down. “Friend?” he asks, gesturing to a rather shocked Toni.

I shrug it off. “He’s been nice to me and he didn’t have to be. Whether or not we’re friends is up to him.”

“Werewolf,” the doctor explains to Toni. “I mean, it’s rare to find one who can fully transform like that _—ahem, Lovino_ —but it happens.”

Toni looks surprised. “In today’s world…isn’t it dangerous to be a werewolf?”

I shrug. “Very. But most people don’t believe in us. I didn’t till I got bitten myself. It sucks. A lot. …I would’ve stayed at the party longer than I did, but…it was a full moon. Too dangerous.”

Toni’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

I take a step towards him. “I’m not dangerous unless it’s a full moon or someone threatens my brothers. I got bit by accident.”

Toni coughs a bit. “Sorry, I just…I didn’t think werewolves were real and, um…you’re attractive. I’m a little distracted.”

I giggle a little. Everything goes UV for a moment, but this is a pleasurable heartbeat. “It’s okay. Not every day someone gorgeous stares at me. Most people hate me.”

He blushes and smiles. “I-I’m not—”

“Drop-dead gorgeous,” I cut him off.

His blush deepens and his eyes flash honey gold. The doctor holds up a mirror and explains to Toni what he told me—including the soulmate thing. His eyes have flecks of ice-blue in them. Toni listens intently and accepts it in silence.

Everything’s in UV again. Toni is warm and he has a bit of a glow about him that no one else has. That explains what the doctor meant about soul mates: _you’ll know_.

Finally Toni is also up to speed. His honey-gold eyes clash with my icy-blue ones for a moment, then I blink and my eyes are their usual mossy green. He blinks, smiles, and his eyes turn a beautiful emerald green.

I extend a hand. “Lovino Vargas. My brothers call me Lovi.”

“Antonio Fernández Carriedo,” he answers, shaking my hand briefly. “My friends call me Toni.”

The doctor chuckles. “You know…you’re both weres. You both need a pack.”

Toni blushes and grins. I shrug casually, as if I haven’t a care in the world. “Most people aren’t nice to me in the first place.”

Toni laughs. “They’re missing out. You’re adorable.”

I growl playfully. His eyes flash honey gold and move away from mine. Submission.

The doctor laughs. “You _are_ pretty cute, Lovino. Let it go.”

I glare at him and growl. This growl is more intended to be angry. He grins and takes a step back. “Take it easy, tiger.”

I shake my head a little. The UV goes away again and I grin. “I can play, too. Like you said, I’m just a kid. I have time to screw off.”

“So long as no one gets hurt,” the doctor agrees.

The doctor sighs and flourishes a bow. “Doctor Justin Lowell. If you go to a normal doctor, there will be…complications. I’m your doctor from now on, both of you. I’m certified in both pets and people, so I can do normal check-ups or injury fixes.”

Toni nods. I glance at him to show I heard.

We leave the clinic. Toni laughs. “I finally get what that guy was saying. ‘ _They’re not normal wolves._ ’ Do you know the big guy?”

I shake my head. “First time I’ve ever seen him. But he protected me and acted like a father to me. I don’t know. Either way, he approves of you. He nodded and left.”

Toni grins. “He probably knew I was a werewolf before I knew it myself. I just thought I was going crazy. Feels like it. It’s terrifying.”

I shrug. “I felt the same way the first full moon, then Doctor Lowell fixed my broken ankle and I understood. He explained everything.”

“Ah.”

I glance at my watch. I still have another three to four hours before I have to go home. “I don’t have to go home for another three or four hours,” I tell him. “What’d’you wanna do?”

Toni laughs. “Can I turn into a wolf like you can?”

“No clue. If you wanna try we have to go pretty deep in, away from the people. Race you there.”

We begin to chase each other playfully into the forest. We make it very far in, and my stride naturally turns four-legged. After a minute or so, Toni slides down into a little black wolf, just a little bigger than me. He barks and tumbles to a stop, eyes wide on his paws.

“I guess you can,” I laugh. It comes out in wolf, but as a wolf he can understand me.

“There’s _two_ of you now?” a deep voice grumbles.

I jump and whirl around. The same wolf that protected me earlier stands before me now.

Toni turns and wags his tail. “This is weird.”

“This is Toni,” I tell him. “Same guy who got the bullet out of my foot. He’s a beta.”

“Ah.”

I chase my tail once in a circle, shaking my fur and watching it flop around. “So who are you, exactly?”

“Derek Hale,” he says. “You’re new here.”

“Lovino Vargas,” I greet him, bounding around in circles. “I’m fifteen years old and people hate me for God-knows-why. We moved here a couple weeks ago when fratello-dad got a better paying job offer. He’s a lawyer. But he works long hours so I rarely get to see him anymore. He showed up to help after my first full moon; Sebastian Vargas. Feliciano’s my little brother. Fratellino.”

“Fratello-dad?” he repeats, sniffing at me curiously.

“Oh, um, Sebastian is my older brother—fratello—but he’s also sort of my dad. Dad is still up in Italy being a judgmental asshole. It’s a long story.”

“Oh.”

I stop and tilt my head at him. “I’ve never heard of you before.”

“We’re pretty heard of around here,” he says. “But we’re quiet enough most people don’t know us outside of Beacon Hills.”

“Nice.”

Toni licks at his paw. “This is so strange.”

I giggle at him. It comes out in little puppy barks. “You’re funny.”

“So this is your pack?” Derek asks.

I nod. “So far, yes. My brothers are also part of the pack but they’re elsewhere right now. There’s four of us. I don’t make friends easily because people are assholes so this is as far as I’ve come. It’s been almost two weeks since school started and I got bit. Thanks for that, by the way.”

Derek chuckles. “It was an accident. But I suppose it’s kinda funny. You’re a little puppy.”

I growl and my eyes flash brighter blue, and the UV returns for a moment. Derek looks a little surprised. “True alpha.”

His eyes flash a blood red. He looks a little frightened. “You’re tough for a kid.”

I chase my tail around once. “I’m also playful for an alpha. I don’t really fit in anywhere.”

“You’re a pup,” Derek says. “The playfulness will pass.”

Toni barks. Derek growls. Toni whines, his ears go flat to his head, his tail falls between his legs, and he hides behind me.

I take a bold step forward and snarl. “Mine.”

Derek bares his lip. “You’re a pup. I could easily take you.”

“No, you couldn’t. You’re scared. I can see it in your eyes. I know what I’m capable of.”

“Uh-huh, sure you do.”

“My brothers and I talked to Doctor Lowell. I know what I can do. Leave Toni alone.”

Derek’s ears go flat to his head, his eyes fade to honey gold, and he drops his eyes. I lift my head and snarl again. Derek whines and backs up a step.

“Leave him alone,” I repeat more forcefully. “He’s mine.”

I reach back and lick Toni’s ear. His tail flicks half-heartedly.

Derek falls back into a wolf version of a kneel. “Forgive me.”

I snort a little at him, then trot over and rub my side against Toni. The move gets my scent all over him, and reassures him at the same time. His ears and eyes rise, his tail wags, and he nuzzles my cheek.

I lick his ear again. “It’s okay. Just don’t do it again. This one’s mine.”

Derek lifts back to his feet. His eyes are red again. “How the hell did you do that?”

“No clue,” I shrug. “I’m new to this. I just acted, I didn’t think.”

Toni whines a little and licks at my ear. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“What’s mine is mine,” I tell him firmly. “That’s how a pack works, Toni. If you bow down to him, he’ll try and claim you. I’m not letting that happen.”

Toni wags his tail a little. I nuzzle his side again. “It’s okay. Relax.”

His body relaxes under the touch of mine and he snuggles me back. I lick at his ear again. He flicks it and pushes his side against mine.

“Soulmates,” Derek says, surprised. “I thought that was just a myth.”

I flick an ear dismissively. “He told us about that. Toni is _mine_.”

Toni whines a little at the forcefulness of my voice and licks at my ear. I snuggle him again reassuringly.

Derek’s ears go flat in submission and he bows his head. “Fine. Just don’t expect me to like either of you.”

“I don’t,” I shrug. “I’m so used to people hating me it doesn’t even bother me anymore.”

I lick at Toni’s ear. Toni wags his tail and pushes his body against mine. “They’re missing out,” Toni declares quietly.

Derek barks a laugh. “Ha, ha.”

He turns tail and trots off. We watch him go.

I turn back to Toni and wag my tail a little. “I mean that. We stick together.”

Toni nods and pushes his body along mine. “I don’t mind. But, I mean, _Derek Hale._ ”

“Yeah, sure, he’s a Hale. So what? I’m a true alpha and he’s not. I can turn him into a beta if I want. I’m not letting him take you from me. You’re mine.”

Toni sort of laughs, licking at my ear. “If I’m yours, does that make you mine?”

“If you want.”

His tail wags and he barks once, bounding around in a circle. I take that as a yes.

My tail lifts and wags a little. “Okay.”

He pounces on me, tackling me playfully. We roll around play fighting for awhile before voices begin to approach. “I swear I heard barking and growling up here, man.”

Toni’s ears perk up. “Gil!”

Toni pauses. “That’s my best friend.”

“I don’t know, mon ami, this is the Hale’s property,” another voice answers.

“Francis!” Toni begins to chase his tail.

“Do you trust them?” I ask him. “Enough for them to know?”

He hesitates, lifts a paw, then nods. “I do.”

“Then let them find us.”

A tall albino and a pretty blonde make their way around the corner. Toni begins to chase his tail again. “Oh my god! It’s my friends!”

The albino laughs. “It’s just wolf pups.”

“We don’t have wolves in California,” the blonde says. “We haven’t in almost thirty years.”

I wag my tail and blink at them. I bark once. The albino laughs again. “They’re cute.”

I growl playfully, bounding around them in circles. I sniff at their heels. They seem alright.

Toni giggles. “The albino’s Gil. Blonde is Francis.”

I like Gil more than Francis. I lick at the tip of his shoe. He kneels down and offers his hand. I dart back a few steps, then sniff cautiously, then tiptoe forward to lick at his fingers.

“Awww,” Gil laughs. “They’re so cute.”

“It’s the curse of the Hales,” Francis says. “These are probably Hale children.”

Toni barks and nips at Francis’ heel. I laugh at him, bounding over and shoving him over playfully. He leaps to his paws and rubs his body on mine again. I lick at his ear.

Gil laughs. “Awww. I wonder where they came from?”

Francis sighs. “Gil. Curse of the Hales. Stay back.”

“What?” Gil asks. “What curse?”

“Werewolves.”

Toni barks and nods. Woof. Woof woof. Woof.

Gil laughs it off. I circle him again, pressing my body against his ankles before bounding over to pounce on Toni. “I like Gil.”

“He’s awesome,” Toni laughs, shoving me off and licking my nose. “Francis is a bit flirty.”

“Awww, look, they’re talking,” Gil giggles.

I rub at Gil’s heels again. He pets me and I press a little into his hand, encouraging the affection. It’s nice to not be judged for once.

Toni bounds over. “Wanna show them?”

I shrug. “If you do.”

Toni shifts back and ducks his head. “Hola.”

I shift back and take Toni’s hand. “Ciao.”

“I told you, it’s the Hale’s curse!” Francis begins to back away.

Toni looks up. “Francis, it’s okay. I don’t bite unless it’s a full moon. Then I’m chained up in the basement anyway, so I still don’t bite.”

“Toni,” Gil says, surprised.

Toni blushes. “Sorry.”

“You’re…”

“A werewolf, yeah,” Toni finishes. “I just figured out what the fuck’s been wrong with me the last few days. This is Lovi, he’s the alpha. _My_ alpha.”

My eyes flash blue only for a moment. “Ciao. I don’t bite, either. People generally hate me, though.”

“Lovi protected me from Derek Hale,” Toni says excitedly. “I got to meet him. He’s super intimidating. Lovi chased him off. He said not to expect him to like us, but he let us live.”

“Eh, no big deal,” I shrug it off. “He’s not that intimidating.”

“I’m also a beta,” Toni says quietly.

“That’s true,” I agree.

Francis is frozen. Toni takes a small step forward. “I won’t hurt you. You’re my friend.”

“You could join the pack if you like,” I shrug. “I don’t mind.”

Gil looks a little surprised. “But we’re not…”

“Nor are my brothers,” I shrug. “Feli and Seb are part of the pack, too.”

“Feli. I know Feli. He’s friends with my little brother Ludwig. He’s gotten him to come out of his shell.”

“Yeah, I know Ludwig,” I agree. “He’s cool. Feli likes him.”

Gil grins. “Okay.”

_One more._

I turn to Francis. Francis takes a deep breath. “What. The. Fuck.”

Toni gives him the most adorable puppy eyes. “I’m sorry. I found out, like, an hour ago and I found out I could actually turn into a wolf a few minutes ago. I’ve been a bit out of my element lately.”

I pull Toni closer and growl a little. It’s low and it’s just a warning. “It doesn’t change who he is. He’s still the same person. He’s one of the only people that hasn’t been an asshole to me.”

I hesitate and gesture vaguely to Gil. “Other than him.”

Gil blushes. “Your fur’s really soft.”

I grin. “Yeah. It’s pretty cool. I just found out I could do that an hour ago. I also found out I like being pet by accident. Toni found me.”

“He got shot,” Toni says. “Silver bullet to his paw.”

I laugh. “You should’ve seen his face when I shifted back.”

“Yeah, well, you’re attractive and you’re cute as a wolf.”

I giggle a little. “Yeah, sure. Still funny.”

Francis takes a deep breath. “Alright. But I don’t like you.”

He glares at me. I growl a little and Toni drops his head on mine. “That’s okay. This one’s mine.”

“What?” Gil laughs.

Toni blushes. “He told Derek Hale that I’m his. So if I’m his, then he’s mine.”

I lean a little into the touch. “Yeah, well, you’re mine. He can’t have you.”

Gil laughs again. “So…are you dating?”

We exchange a glance. Toni shrugs. “I guess so.”

“Sort of.”

Francis again doesn’t look happy. He rolls his eyes, turns, and says, “I’m not waiting around for the Hales to kick my ass.”

He takes off. Gil makes his way over and extends a hand in greeting. “I’m Gilbert Beilshmidt. My friends call me Gil.”

“Lovino Vargas,” I greet him, shaking his hand briefly. “My brothers—and Toni—call me Lovi.”

Derek pokes his head around the corner. Toni nudges me. “He’s back.”

I wave him over. He shifts back and walks over. He’s tall and reasonably handsome. He’s got dark hair and a dark green t-shirt.

I gesture. “This is Gil.”

“My best friend,” Toni adds.

“And part of the pack,” I clarify.

Derek nods and looks him over a couple times. “Derek Hale.”

“Gilbert Beilshmidt,” Gil answers with a weak smile. “I’ve heard of you. Francis says your family is cursed or whatever.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Just because we all got bitten doesn’t make us cursed.”

Gil gives him a cute smile. Derek sort of smiles back.

I jerk my head. “This is Toni.”

“So you’re Lovino.”

I nod. He looks me over a couple times. “You’re cuter as a wolf. But you’re tolerable. Stay off my family’s back and I’ll stay off yours.”

“Leave my pack and family alone and I will,” I agree quietly. “Mess with anyone I care about, I take the fight directly to you.”

“Fair enough.”

Derek walks away. We make our way off their land, then Gil turns to me. “God, he’s intimidating.”

“He won’t touch you,” I shrug. “Not under my watch. He already backed down from me before, he’ll do it again. Telling him you’re part of my pack lays claim to you. He can’t touch you.”

Toni grins. “See? Having a pack is nice.”

“Francis is a jackass.”

Gil blushes. “He’s alright. Just give him time. He takes time to open up to people.”

“Took him a year to like me,” Toni says. “Look where we are now. He accepted it.”

“Sort of,” Gil says nervously. “You saw the look on his face. You heard what he said. ‘ _They’re cursed._ ’”

“He’ll come ’round,” Toni says. “Even if he doesn’t…well, we have a pack with or without him.”

Gil laughs. “Yeah, sure.”


	4. I Found A Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi goes home and tells his brother he found a pack.

**_~Lovi~_ **

Sebastian wraps his arms around me, planting a little kiss on my cheek. “Ciao, Lovi.”

We pull apart and he comes inside. “You’re enthusiastic.”

“I made friends.”

“What?”

I grin shyly, hiding my swollen ankle behind my other leg. It’ll be swollen for a few days, the doctor said, because it was a silver bullet. “I did go to the park. Toni—a kid from school who’s been nice to me—was there.”

“Your ankle’s swollen, Lovi,” Feli points out.

“It’ll heal,” I shrug it off.

Feli frowns. I sigh. “I got shot. Silver bullet. I’ll be fine, Doctor Lowell said it’ll be swollen for a few days but I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Seriously.”

“Werewolf hunters?”

I giggle. “Watch this.”

My body melts into a little puppy. I bound around Feli, lick at his fingers, and rub my body against Sebastian’s heels. Then I switch back, easy as changing clothes.

Feli giggles. “Gross!”

“When I’m a wolf it’s not the same,” I shrug. “Toni pet me a bit before he knew. It was hilarious but it’s actually kinda enjoyable in a weird way.”

I laugh a little. “That’s actually how he found out. I was playing and I got shot. He chased off the hunter and took me to the clinic and I switched back once it was just me, him, and the doctor in the back. He’s a werewolf too, a beta. I had to chase Derek Hale off, though. He tried to claim him. Toni thought it was a little funny but he was also easily intimidated by him.”

I shrug. “His friends Gil and Francis showed up. Gil’s part of the pack now. He’s a human—a _normal_ human. Francis is a fucking asshole and he doesn’t like me. I don’t like him either.”

Feli blinks. “That was fast.”

I grin. “Well…Toni’s a beta.”

“Honey-gold eyes,” Feli says.

I nod. My eyes flash blue again. “He got really quiet when I switched back, then he sort of blushed and said I’m attractive so he was distracted. He’s mine now.”

Feli giggles. “You say that like that’s a normal thing. To own a person.”

I laugh it off. “I’m not saying as in _I own him_ , but more as in _he’s my beta and I like him_. He’s been really sweet to me and he was at the party the night of the full moon. He talked to me then. He was super nice. Most people still treated me like shit. He didn’t.”

Feli blinks. “He’s different.”

“His friend Gil knows you,” I tell him. “He’s Ludwig’s older brother. He’s pretty cool, too.”

“So if Toni finds you attractive, is he…like, your soulmate or whatever?” Sebastian asks.

I grin. “Yeah. He can also turn into a full wolf. It sounds a little weird as a human, but he licked my ear. As a wolf, that’s an affectionate thing to do. It’s like holding hands or hugging or something.”

Feli giggles again. “So he likes you?”

“And I like him, yeah,” I shrug it off. “He’s nice and he’s freaking gorgeous. Like, seriously. It’s pretty crazy. I’m not used to anyone being nice to me. He’s from Spain—he left because he’s bi.”

Sebastian gives me a look. “If we’re also part of the pack, we should probably meet them.”

I grin. “You mean you wanna meet him because I like him. But yeah, I figured. They’re gonna come over tomorrow to hang out; you can meet them then.”

Sebastian sighs. “Fine.”


End file.
